


Missing You

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a boyfriend on the other end of the world isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

It was almost 1 am. Everything was peaceful in America's house, the only sound the ticking of the space-themed clock hanging from his bedroom wall. Alfred snuggled a bit deeper into his pillows, sighing happily as he thought about juicy hamburgers and fizzy drinks.

Then, the peace and quiet was abruptly interrupted by the loud buzzing of his phone. Alfred groaned, trying to bury himself under his blanket and will the sound away. But alas, his phone wasn't planning on giving up its terribly annoying behaviour anytime soon.

The American sighed wistfully and put on his glasses, nearly poking an eye out in the process due to his grogginess. He pushed the green button and brought the wretched piece of communication to his ear.

"Who is this?" he grumbled, no hint of his usual energetic excitement left.

"Alfeeeeeeeeeeeed!" a heavily accented voice whined, and America could immediately place it as his boyfriend's plea for help.

"What up big guy? Lost your nose?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Russia practically shouted in his ear, Alfred wincing and holding it an arms away from his tortured ear.

"…What?"

"Fedka, I lost my nose!" the other hiccuped, and Alfred knew he could smell the alcohol on his breath. "It must have ran off somewhere!"

Alfred moaned and whined. Why did Russia have to be such an avid drinker? Sure, usually he didn't get drunk, but when he did, oooooooooh boy.

"Ivan, calm down and place your hand on your face."

"C-chto? Why?"

"Just do it. Please babe, I really wanna get this over with and go back to bed."

A moment of silence, and he could hear the rustling of clothes on the other side of the line.

"…It is here."

Alfred almost laughed at the semi-disappointed tone in his boyfriend's voice. Then he stopped, holding back a sob. It had been three full months since they had last seen each other after all, what with their job as a country getting in the way all the time. He missed that silly bear of a man.

"So, you got your nose back. Good for you babe. I gotta go now, sleepytime."

"Alfred."

The sunny blond instantly cut himself off, not missing the change of tone in Russia's voice.

"It was… it is nice hearing your voice again, sunflower," he mumbled, the words coming out in a low rumbling that made Alfred long to see the expression that accompanied it. He wanted to kiss Ivan, thread his fingers through soft hair and hear his soft sighs of delight as he almost crushed him in a tight hug.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon angel eyes. You and that big schnoz of yours."

"Goodnight, Fedka."

And when Alfred went to sleep again, he placed the pillows in such a way it felt like someone was hugging him from behind.


End file.
